


concerning wings and missing dates

by ingenious_spark



Series: Avengers Prompt Bingo 2012 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/ingenious_spark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has suffered a magical mishap and is going to have to miss his date with Amora.</p><p>Amora's not going to let silly excuses like that get in her way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	concerning wings and missing dates

**Author's Note:**

> This needs a little bit of setup: it's set in my and my five dear friends' roleplay universe Adventures In Dimensions, which can be found on Tumblr. Thor and company attend a university for magical people, and there's an event called Friday Boot Camp, which we all have loads of fun with. I currently play Fandral, Darcy Lewis and Phil Coulson.
> 
> This is also a fill for my Avengers Kink Bingo card (square: Wings (Sudden Onset), which I'm attempting to fill all of. Cheers.

There was a magical mishap during Friday Boot Camp. Some complete idiot getting his degree in magical transformation had misfired a spell and all of Thor’s team had ended up with wings. Clint looked mildly thrilled, ruffling his brown-and-gold barred wings, looking as if he wanted to try them out. Fandral was trying to look put upon but also trying not to completely melt as a black-winged Hogun stroked his golden-brown plumage. Loki, having been on the other side, was laughing herself sick, to which Thor responded by sulkily bunching his wings closer to his body. His were truly massive, he supposed because he had a rather tall, bulky build. They were sunny-golden with white-tipped flight feathers and there wasn’t even the remotest chance Thor was going to be able to conceal them.

He sighed sadly. He had a date tonight, but at this rate he was going to have to cancel. Not only was he suddenly winged, he was also slightly singed (again, he wasn’t sure why he kept accidentally starting fires - apparently lightning and wooden structures equaled a lot of fire, but whatever), bleeding from several cuts, bruised and sore. He resignedly fished through his locker until he found his mirror, and dialed through to Amora. She answered looked flushed and golden and radiant, and he felt even worse than he had a few minutes ago.

“Hello, Amora, dove. I don’t think I’ll be able to make it to our date.” He said, hating the tiny disappointed flicker across her beautiful features. “There was an incident at boot camp,” he says, and accidentally flicks one of his wings in agitation. She frowns, a tiny wrinkle between high-arched golden brows, trying to look around him in the mirror.

“What is that behind you, my eagle?” She asks, and he brightens slightly at the only pet dame she ever calls him. It means she’s not actually angry at him, just disappointed (which is bad enough). then he remembers what it is that’s behind him and flushes.

“Well,” he prevaricates briefly, before deciding mopily that he might as well get it out of the way - she hates it when he beats around the bush, and besides, he’s terrible at it. “They’re wings. Um. Attached to me. There was a mishap at boot camp, like I said. Half of us now have wings. So the staff is keeping us all here until they can figure out how to fix it.” He said, words spilling out in a rush. Her eyebrows arched delicately in surprise.

“Well. That is a good excuse. I’ll be over in about twenty minutes with takeaway, so wash up, you look terrible.” She said before blowing him a kiss and hanging up on him. He blinked, surprised at the mirror.

“What?” He asked rhetorically. Then he shook his head, grabbed the clean pair of pants he had at the bottom of his locker, locked it up and went for a shower.

It was distressingly difficult to shower properly with wings, he discovered. He did manage to get the worst of the grime and blood off and wash his hair, so he counted it a win. Several other of his teammates were complaining about the same predicament, so Thor took himself outside to an area with tables, sitting with Fandral and Hogun, also newly washed. He rested his head on the table, rustling his wings tiredly, because they seemed to be full of strange cramps. He didn’t have anyone to help him with that, unfortunately, not like Hogun and Fandral, who seemed to be preening each other and slowly relaxing. Soon enough, a bag of takeaway containers were set in from of his nose. The warm, creamy, spicy scents of his favorite Indian place teased his nose and he sat up, turning to look at Amora. She wasn’t dressed up, which surprised him. She looked to be wearing the same kinds of clothes she wore for her shifts at the bird shelter, black leather breeches with a simple green tunic belted over them. Her hair she seemed to have taken more pains with, golden braids wound in a knot at the crown of her head, decorated with little gemstone leaves and a tiny pin of a jewel-bright cardinal. Her makeup was, as ever, impeccable. He jumped to his feet, flailing slightly with his wings because they did strange things to his center of balance, but managed to not hit anyone or knock anything over. He caught her hand and raised it to his lips, bestowing a gentle kiss to her knuckles.

“My lady. You didn’t have to-” He gestured uselessly at the bag of takeaway. She smiled at him condescendingly.

“Don’t be stupid, Thor. Our date isn’t not going to happen just because you suddenly sprouted wings, Thor. Besides, you look like you need some grooming, anyway.” She said, and he was an unholy light of absolute glee deep in her eyes. He bestowed a kiss on her cheek, ignoring the snickers from Fandral and Hogun, who had sent a call ahead to Mrs. Hudson asking someone to bring the girls and some food by, we’ll tip you tonight, you’re a love. Hmph. And they were getting on him about being domestic.

They ate, the girls and food arriving shortly for Fandral and Hogun, making their a full table. Amora didn’t seem to mind, and Fandral’s youngest sister seemed to positively adore the older woman. Once their meal was finished, Amora tugged him to his feet and pulled him out to a grassy courtyard. She pushed him down to sit in the grass, kneeling behind him.

“Now, let me see those gorgeous things,” she said, batting at his new feathered appendages until he obediently unfurled them with minor amounts of wincing and little pained grunts. She tsk’d under hear breath and proceeded to melt him into a puddle of goo by preening and rubbing out the muscle aches.

Well. There were apparently good things about magical mishaps and missing dates.


End file.
